A Dance With The Darkness
by xTheGreyLadyx
Summary: Sixth Year. Voldemort is back. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, is falling for someone she shouldn't have. Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater's son, is suspected of being a Death Eater himself. What happens when the line between Love and Hate is broken, and a new Hell gets loose? Would you risk it all, to have just one dance with the darkness?


HEY GUYS!

First Dramione fic here, so.. bare with me!

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! 3

* * *

Sixth Year was starting and Hermione was a tad bit nervous. There were so many things that were running through her head, and she didn't even know where to begin. Sitting at the Gryffindor Table, Hermione decided to get lost in her thoughts. Harry had not appeared since he went off wandering around, and the witch could not help but feel the worry rise inside of her. On the contrary, Ronald Weasly was simply eating his food as if nothing had happened.

"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing!" She finally exclaimed, unable to hold back any longer. Ron was being an utter pig at that moment, and she was simply not willing to allow him to do that any longer.

"Oi. Turn around, you lunatic." His answer made Hermione immediately turn around just in time to see Harry enter the Great Hall, but not before she rolled her eyes at the redhead wizard who just went back to his food without caring so much.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny popped into the conversation, but Hermione did not take her eyes off of her best friend. Something had happened she was sure, and it definitely had to do with a specific wizard they had been spying on during the summer.

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron answered, finally stopping with that munching and turning his attention towards Harry as well. Even if he was a pig, he still had some sort of manners when it came down to serious things.

"Where have you been? What happened to your face?" Hermione immediately asked, not wasting time. She had to know what had happened to him, out of worry but also curiosity, but Harry waved her off with a 'Later', and instead asked them about what had he missed exactly. Hermione decided against pushing him farther for information and instead allowed Ron to speak up. It gave her time to consider the possibilities.

"Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times. Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it?" Hermione was ready to jump in, but Dumbledore cut her off before she could say anything. It was his turn to speak, after all, and Hermione's comments could wait for later.

Dumbledore spoke about their new Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn, and that the now newly opened Defense Against the Dark Arts class would be taken over by none other than Snape. The Hall broke into a howl, everyone just as shockes as she was about that decision. Why in Merlin's name would Dumbledore allow Snape to to teach that class?

But Dumbledore was not done with he speech just yet. There were so many more he liked to add.

"Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now, off to bed. Pip-pip."

Hermione looked around as the Great Hall started to empty around her. Dumbledore's words caused a form of sadness to take over. Voldemort had once been like them, that much she had known. But to see where he ended up now? Hemrione was scared. A part of her at least. If it was that easy for a talented wizard to change sides, then it was possible for any other student in here to do so too. And what if Harry was right all along? What if Malfoy was a Death Eater? And what if there were more?

"Hermione, you coming?"

The witch snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at her friend, getting up and following them back to the Gryffindor Tower. She needed a good night's sleep, because tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

Potions was the first lesson on her schedule, and Hermione was one of the first to arrive to class, on time, of course. Professor Slughorn was in the middle of one of his speeches when Harry and Ron appeared in class. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, surprised to see them since she knew perfectly well that neither of the boys had taken Potions this year. Slughorn waved them off, allowing them to take one book each and participate in the lesson just like the rest. But Hermione was not paying attention to the boys anymore, she was too busy making sure that she would be the first to answer any question asked.

"Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air immediately. Ignoring the snort that she heard from a few Slytherins, Hermione nodded at her Professor.

"Granger, sir."

Moving closer to the Potions, Hermione took some time to observe all of them, before giving Slughorn a detailed answer.

"That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia... the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell... freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and... spearmint toothpaste."

Hermione closed her eyes and went back to her place, trying to calm her beating heart down. Even if she did not voice it, there was something else that she had ended up smelling, and the problem was, she had no idea what it was. She could not remember that smell from the past, leaving her dumbfounded. What. The. Hell.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast. They were forced to brew the Draught of Living Death, in exchange of a tiny vial of Felix Felicis, Liquid Luck, in other words. Everyone was trying their best, and Hermione was trying extra hard about it, but her focus was constantly broken when Harry managed to do something she had been fumbling with for the past 5 minutes. Every time she asked him how in Melrin's name he had managed that, he always gave her instructions, different from the ones in their book. Something that was not acceptable and quite dangerous.

Harry ended up winning the vial, much to her dismay, and the class was dismissed. Harry and Ron had to get ready for the Quidditch Tryouts, and Hermione decided she still had some time to study before that. "Go on, guys. I will meet you at the Pitch!"

"You sure, 'Mione?" Ron asked, a little curious as to what she was up to. "Yes, I will be fine, promise." And with a small smile, Hermione gathered her things and made her way towards the Library. At the same time, she had decided to flip through one of the books she had recently taken from the Library, and she was quiet enjoying it, until she collided face first with a wall. Or something as hard as a wall.

"Watch it, Granger."

"Malfoy." She said, recognising his voice immediately. Her eyes snapped up to meet his icy grey ones and the usual smirk that was plastered on that face. Rolling her eyes, Hermione started gathering her things, and as she was about to grab the last book, Maldoy kicked it away, making her fall even lower. A cruel laugh was echoed down the empty halls.

"This is where you belong, Granger. Get used to it."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Hermione to finally push herself up and get to the Library.

* * *

I know, first chapter is boring, but it will get better, promise!

Love, Eva 3


End file.
